The God Blades
by Hector Railway
Summary: Seven Blades, Forged in the Heart of Hevean itself, must be found in order to defeat an evil demon. eight heros travelle to find them. 8 Heroes, 7 Blades, 1 Demon, 1 adventure
1. Prologue

The God Blades

By The Hurricane Fighter

Prologue

In a time before time, on a mysterious island in a great ocean, seven mysterious swords washed up on its golden beaches. And with their discovery, new legends were born. Those who the Blades selected became the mighty wielders, holders of the God Blades

Tarin: Courageous Wielder of the Fire Blade

Luwment: Agile Wielder of the Air Blade

Garzim: Noble Wielder of the Water Blade

Kopon: Powerful Wielder of the Thunder Blade

Onumont: Wise Wielder of the Earth Blade

Pohatuma: Mighty Wielder of the Light Blade

United with Takunavi: Cunning Wielder of the Darkness Blade

Together they battled together to cleanse the land of Matu's threats. In time, new allies joined the fight when more powerful enemies came to existence, like the Golom Khan and the dreaded Rascik, servants and sons of Matu. They brought fear, destruction and doom to Heavens Isle. But the Wielders fought and they won.

Soon, time brought new transformations, new powers, weapons and armour. The Wielders gave a battle against Matu

Secrets of an ancient land revealed themselves a metropolis of wonders that long ago, had its own heroes. Wielders of Fire, Air, Water, Thunder, Earth, Light and Darkness. No matter what Danger came their way, they would never surrender, even when turned into nightmarish versions of themselves, they triumphed over the Varim, robots programmed to Pursue, Capture or Destroy. Whatever the Enemy, Whatever the odds.

Even in a Faraway land, Matu's threat continued to grow. Monstrous beings continued to be unleashed, but the mantel of Wielder was worn by new heroes. Brave souls who vowed to find the Sword of Life. Whether on Land, or Under the Sea, wherever the Sword of Life might be. No matter who tried to posses it with stealth, cunning and evil schemes, the Wielders would be there. Though these heroes were eons apart, some things never change. Like the Courage and Daring of true heroes. The last generation faced the toughest of Challenges. A battle in the sky, at the core of the universes, while the rest of the war against Matu, took place underground. After the war, Matu was imprisoned, as he could not be killed, AND The Wielders disappeared. In 2010, Matu escaped, and now the Blades must find new Wielders. Soon the find three companions with only one thing in common. Their Name!


	2. The New Kid

The God Blades

By The Hurricane Fighter

Chapter 1: The New Kid

Eddy was looking at his 'employees'. He smiled. They were working tirelessly and he hadn't lifted a finger. It was an average day for The Eds. Eddy's Idiotic Superman Ed was effortlessly lifting steel girders. His 12 Year old Einstein Edd, or Double-D as he was more commonly known, was inspecting a whiteboard of sciency mumbo-jumbo that Eddy was too lazy to even try to figure out. He looked at his half-finished Scam. A water-slide. Pure gold, he thought, pure gold. After they finished, they waited for the 'pidgins' to start flocking to their Scam.

After an hour of waiting, Eddy was losing all hope that someone would fall for his Scam. But his doubt was lifted when a Blue Pryas pulled up into the driveway of the recently bought house. Out of the car stepped a girl about the Eds age. She had honey blonde hair that was pulled back in a pony tail. She had a black tank top with an anime skeleton logo on it. She said something to her parents and walked up to the Eds. She introduced herself as Ashley.

Ashley: Hi, I'm Ashley and I just moved here from Alberta.

Double-D: Well Ashley, Welcome to Vancouver. I'm Edd but you can call me Double-D.

Ed: And I'm Ed

Eddy: Names Eddy and I can make all your dreams come true.

Double-D: Eddy, manners, the poor souls just moved here. Sorry about Eddy, he's a bit of a womanizer you see and…

Ashley: It's Okay

Ashley looked at the Waterslide

Ashley: Did you guys build that?

Double-D: Well, I designed it, Ed put it together and we both forbid Eddy to go near it.

Ed: He always messes it up sooner or later

Eddy: Why I aughta…

Eddy attacks Ed, who seems to think the onslaught is funny. This only makes Eddy more angry, which makes his attack more fierce. This simultaneously makes Ed laugh harder. This cycle continues until the whole ordeal becomes an exercise in Infinite Regress

Ashley: How do you put up with them?

Double-D: You get use to it.

Ashley rolled her eyes, if she had friends like that; she'd be insane before the day is out.

Double-D: it's just every day, I get progressively calmer, and they get progressively worse.

Ashley: I see, anyway, you mind if I have a go?

Double-D: No, Not at all. That'll be one Quarter please.

Ashley payed them a Quarter and went on the ride. She was surprised at how study the structure was. She payed for three extra goes and sat in the lane with her new friends afterwards.

Ashley thought to herself. 'Surly it can't be these guys, can it?'

Eddy: y'know, you're just about the best customer we've ever had

Ashley: You mane to tell me you guys do this kinda stuff every day?

Ed: Yup, Yup, Yuppity Yup

Eddy stood up.

Eddy: Alright Boys, and Ashley, now that we've got 'moola' and it's five minutes till the candy store closes. So. What's big, tasty, costs a nickel?

Ed and Double-D in unison: JAWBREAKERS!

Ashley: Um, excuse me but, what is a jawbreaker?

All the Eds: What!

Eddy: Well, if this little lady doesn't know what a jawbreaker is. Then I guess we'll have to show her.

Ed: Yeah

The Eds and Ashley bought jawbreakers at the candy store, Ashley thought they were delicious and Ed swallowed his whole.

Eddy: Ed, Your supposed to let it melt in your mouth not swallow it.

Ed: Oley Oley Ocsenspree

Ashley: Y'know guys, your cool you know that.

Ed: No one's ever called us that before.

Ashley: That's why I'd like you guy's to sleep over tonight.

Eddy face grew strangely happy.

Ashley: I'll be wearing pyjamas

Eddy: Rats

'At least then I can make sure if it's them' Ashley thought.


	3. The Markings

The God Blades

By The Hurricane Fighter

Chapter 2: The Markings

Ashley invited her newfound friends to her house. At the door they were greeted by Ashley's father.

Father: Ashley, why have you brought them here?

Ashley: I brought them here because… I think they're, you know, them

Ashley's father straightened

Father: When they sleep, search for markings

After a dinner of Ramen and Sushi, to which Ed got a rash, due to him being allergic to fish. While Ashley's mother was appointed the impossible task of giving Ed a bath, then slapping lotion to stop the mutation

Ashley: Does he ever have bath

Double-D: Yeah, but in gravy

Ashley: He bathes in GRAVY?

Double-D: We can take you to see the tub of the stuff he keeps fermenting in his room if you like

Ashley: no thanks

Eddy: aw, you're no fun

Ashley: Well at least I'm not gonna get the plague by hanging around Ed all day long

Eddy: Double-D has already discovered the cure for the plague

Double-D: And I would have gotten famous, had Eddy not sold the cure before I could patent it. And he sold it for a buck fifty

Ashley: Man, I feel bad for you

Double-D: Don't feel bad, Ed and I got revenge

Ed: We put a bird in his bed

Eddy: Wait a minute, that was you!

Eddy jumps Ed who is unmoved and Eddy is battered. Eddy brushes himself of and simply grumbles

Eddy: I hate birds

'He hates birds, Ed's allergic to fish. So what's with Double-D?' Ashley thought to herself.

That night, the Eds slept in their sleeping bags. Ashley tried to stay awake until she was sure that they were in a deep enough slumber.

Ashley: Now, Legend says that the mark is in a place untouched by human hands

Ashley checked Ed first, she knew almost instantly were it would be. She lifted up Ed's arm and saw the sacred rain marking in his armpit.

Ashley: Oh, hardy hah hah hah

Ashley searched Eddy next. She searched his legs, arms and upper torso but found nothing. She then looked at his underwear.

Ashley: Oh you gotta be kidding me

She pulled down Eddy's underwear and saw the sacred wind mark on hidden under his 'wife's best friend'

Ashley: That's not FUNNY. Untouched my foot

Ashley swore she just saw Eddy smile. Double-D was trickier. She had searched up and down everywhere. She had no problem checking his 'vital parts' but still no luck. Then a thought tip-toed across the canvas of her mind. She gently pulled his hat off his head. She tried her best to hold back the torrent of vomit and sifted around the unsightly mass until she found what was looking for. It was the sacred moon mark

Ashley: No way!

Double-D woke up, to Ashley's surprise. He saw Ashley with his hat and snapped. He snatched it back and spoke in uncharacteristically intimidating voice

Double-D: What are you doing, explain yourself, NOW

Ashley was so scared she found herself rendered unable to speak. Lucky for her, her Father entered the room. He took one look at Double-D and then bowed on the floor

Father: Oh, Takunavi, it IS you

Double-D: who's he talking to?

Ashley: You Takunavi

Double-D: who is this Takunavi?

Ashley looked puzzled

Ashley: It would appear that your essence has been tampered with, you honestly have no recollection of yourself Takunavi?

Double-D: Who's Takunavi; I'm Edd, just plain Edd

Father: Come with me, maybe I can jog your memory

Double-D followed Ashley and her Father into a great hall full of tapestries, inscriptions and artifacts. The stopped at a portrait of several people holding swords one of the people looked like

Double-D: That's me

Ashley: Yes, I am a guardian of the sacred God Blades, And you Takunavi, have come to reclaim yours have you not.

Double-D: I don't know. You're saying that I'm some sort of warrior

Ashley told him the legend of the God Blades and that the Eds were reincarnations of some of the Wielders. They then went to get Ed and Eddy and Ashley told them the legend.

Ed and Eddy: Whoa

Ashley: Now, Noble Wielder's, please take what is yours

The Eds were about to take their respective blade. They were stopped by a tremor of cataclysmic properties. The house collapsed in on itself. With the Eds half buried in rubble, Ashley looked up to see a cowled figure standing on the roof

Ashley: No, it can't be them, please tell me it's not them!


End file.
